Quand le passé redevient présent
by ScienceFictionDoubleFeatured
Summary: Gideon est hospitalisé. L'Équipe arrive à son chevet. Explications et ressentis sont là. Pas de slash, juste une famille confronté aux démons du passé.


**Petite Fic en 10 chapitres maximum écrite pendant le début des vacances **

Résumé :

L'équipe du BAU voit ressurgir un homme qui a compté pour eux et qui a disparu les laissant sans nouvelles. Jason Gideon, le mentor de Reid. Ils devront faire face aux démons du passé en le revoyant.

* * *

**PDV Reid**

Une enquête terminée avec brio. Voilà ce que je préferais. Une enquête où chaque agent avait apporter son grain de sel, sa touche perso. Pour arrêter un tueur de flics, cette fois ci. Nous sommes à Memphis dans le Tennessee. La ville du King. Elvis _himself_ planait dans cette ville. Avant de repartir, Hotch avait proposé que l'on lui fasse visiter Graceland, sa résidence.

En préparant ses valises avant la petite visite en « famille », son téléphone sonna.

« Excusez moi, êtes vous bien Spencer Reid ?

_Oui c'est moi. Que puis je pour vous ?

_ Ici le Seattle Grace Hospital. Un dénommé Jason Gideon a été admis aux urgences dans un état grave. Il est actuellement dans un coma profond. Vous étiez sur la liste des personnes à prévenir en cas d'urgence.

_...

_ Mr Reid ? Vous m'entendez ? Mr Reid ? Mr REID ?

_Oui … Pardonnez moi. Pou-pouvez vous me-me dire ce qu'il a ?

_ Je préferais mieux vous le dire de vive voix. Pouvez vous vous rendre à Seattle ?

_ Je pourrais vous rappeler dans quelques instants ?

_ Bien sur vous pouvez me joindre en téléphonant à l'Hopital et en demandant le Dr Sheperd. »

Jason Gideon. Mon Gideon. Mon mentor, mon maître. Mon père adoptif. Depuis la mort de Sarah, il nous avait quitté. D'abord mentalement, puis physiquement en quittant le FBI. Depuis il était injoignable. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Quand Morgan est entré dans ma chambre quelque temps plus tard. Il me trouva assis au bord de mon lit, le téléphone dans la main et le regard dans le vide. Une larme avait coulé.

« Reid ? Que se passe t il ? Reid ? Reiiiiiiiid ?

_ Gideon.

_ Quoi Gideon ?

_ Hopital. Coma. Seattle.

_ Quoi ? Répète. Fait une phrase.

_ Gideon est dans le coma à l'hopital de Seattle.

_...

**PDV Morgan.**

Gideon. Jason Gideon. Le meilleur profiler des Etats Unis. Voire du monde entier. Anéanti et brisé, il nous avait abandonné. Je me suis assis à côté de Spencer. Après lui avoir mis une main sur l'épaule. Je lui ai simplement dit :

« Tu comptes faire quoi ? Oublier cet appel ? Aller à Seattle ?

_ J'en sais rien. Cela fait deux ans que je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui. Pas un mot. Il nous a abandonné. Quand j'ai eu besoin de lui, il est parti. Il m'a laissé m'enfoncé dans la drogue sans ien dire. Il est parti. Parti. Me laissant seul, sans repères. Sans père. Et là, il ressurgit, comme par enchantement. Je me remets de son départ, de mon sevrage dur et difficile, du départ d'Elle. Et il repointe son nez...J'en sais rien.

_ C'est la première fois que t'en parle.

_ C'est la première fois que je me retrouve confronter à son existence.

_ Allons parler à Hotch de ça avec toute l'équipe.

**PDV Hotch.**

Après cet enquête, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de demander à visiter Graceland. nous l'avions il y a quelques années avec Hayley. Ma demande avait surprise mais tout le monde était entousiaste. Je dois bien avouer que je suis un fan d'Elvis. Nous avions tous fini de préparer nos valises. Sauf Reid. Morgan était allé voir où il en était.

Quand ils sont revenus, Reid avait le teint pâle et semblait triste et en proie à un combat intérieur. Morgan avait sa tête des mauvais jours : le visage fermé, les sourcils froncés.

« Hotch, on a une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer...

_ Je sais : Reid est enceint et je suis la marraine dit Garcia »

Je souriais. Elle était pressée de voir Graceland. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaisanter.

« Non. Un docteur de l'hôpital de Seattle a appelé. Gideon est dans le coma dans un état grave. Reid était sur les personnes à contacter en cas d'urgence.

J'étais surpris. Gideon. Mon cher ami. Le trop-plein d'épreuves l'avaient abattu. Il était parti. Il avait laissé une lettre pour Reid dans sa cabane et il avait disparu. Personne n'avait entrepris de recherches : il ne voulait pas être retrouver. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

_On y va. »

**PDV Prentiss.**

Gideon avait réapparu. Pas de la meilleur manière. Mais il était là. Tout le monde était secoué. Trop de souvenirs était associé à son départ. Trop de douleurs, de peines et d'incompréhensions. La plaie se réouvrait pour eux, pour nous. Les quelques mois passés en sa compagnie avaient été une bénédiction. Maintenant, il était là. Pas de la meilleure manière. Chacun d'entre nous était dans ses souvenirs et avec ses démons. Reparler de Gideon faisait remonter les démons de chacun et la peur de notre fin, de notre future lassitude. Les mauvaises enquêtes, les enquêtes qui nous touchaient plus que les autres. Mais malgré son abandon, on a compris. Et désormais, il a besoin de nous, comme on a besoin de lui. C'est le moment. Le moment de remettre tout à plat, de parler et de lui pardonner. Mais aussi de comprendre.

TBC

* * *

Reviews ? Avis ?


End file.
